Patagosaurus
General Statistics *Name: fariasi *Name Meaning: Lizard of Patagonia *Diet: Herbivores *Length: 18 meters (60 feet) *Classification: Eusauropoda --> Cetiosauridae(?) *Time Period: Middle/Late Jurassic *Place Found: Patagonia, Argentina *Discoverer: Jose Bonaparte, 1979 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade *Attribute: Water *Sign: Rock *Power: 1200 *Technique: 1000 **Compatibility: Tab 5 *Attack: **Rock (Critical): 630 **Scissors/Paper: 410 *Types: **Blitz Type (Japanese 2007 Series; English & Taiwanese Series 2) **Defense Type (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition) **Scissors-Scissors Type (Japanese Kakushin 2nd Edition) *Arcade Nickname/Catchcopy: **Japanese: 南米の巨漢 **English: The South American Giant **Taiwanese: 南美巨漢 Availability *Japanese **2007 1st Edition (New; 023-竜; Blitz Type) **2007 1st Edition+ (023-竜; Blitz Type) **2007 2nd Edition (031-竜; Blitz Type) **2007 3rd Edition (021-竜; Blitz Type) **2007 4th Edition (020-竜; Blitz Type) **2007 4th Edition+ (024-竜; Blitz Type) **Non-sale Water Egg (EGG-008-竜) **Gekizan 2nd Edition (017-竜; Defense Type) **Kakushin 2nd Edition (006-竜; Scissors-Scissors Type) **Non-sale South American Egg (EGG-013-竜) *English **Series 2 1st Edition (New; 023-Dino; Blitz Type) **Series 2 2nd Edition (031-Dino; Blitz Type) **Series 2 3rd Edition (021-Dino; Blitz Type) **Series 2 4th Edition (024-Dino; Blitz Type) *Taiwanese **Series 2 1st Edition (New; 023-龍; Blitz Type) **Series 2 2nd Edition (031-龍; Blitz Type) **Series 2 3rd Edition (021-龍; Blitz Type) **Series 2 4th Edition (024-龍; Blitz Type) **Non-sale Water Egg (EGG-008-竜) PatagoJap20071st.jpg|Patagosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 1st Edition) PatagoJap20071stback.jpg|Back of Patagosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 1st Edition) PatagoJap20072nd.jpg|Patagosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 2nd Edition) PatagoJap20072ndbackflip.jpg|Back of Patagosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 2nd Edition) Patagosaurus Card 5.jpg|Patagosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 3rd Edition) PatagoJap20074th+.jpg|Patagosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition+) PatagoJap20074th+back.jpeg|Back of Patagosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition+) PatagoJapGeki2nd.jpg|Patagosaurus arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition) PatagoJapGeki2ndback.jpeg|Back of Patagosaurus arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition) Patagosaurus Jap.jpg|Patagosaurus arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 2nd Edition) PatagoS21st (1).JPG|Patagosaurus arcade card (English S2 1st Edition) PatagoS21st (2).JPG|Back of Patagosaurus arcade card (English S2 1st Edition) PatagoS22nd.jpg|Patagosaurus arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) PatagoS22ndback.jpg|Back of Patagosaurus arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) Patagosaurus Card Eng S2 3rd.png|Patagosaurus arcade card (English S2 3rd Edition) PatagoS24th.jpg|Patagosaurus arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) PatagoS24thback.jpg|Back of Patagosaurus arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) PatagoTaiS21st.jpg|Patagosaurus arcade card (Taiwanese S2 1st Edition) TCG Patagosaurus *Attribute: Water *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1200 *Level: 2 *Life: 1 *Card Code: DKCG - 023/160 *Card Rarity: Common *Abilities: ;Exchange :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur from your hand, you can discard 1 card and then draw 1 card. Peaceful Patagosaurus *Attribute: Water *Sign: Rock *Power: 1200 *Level: 2 *Life: 1 *Card Code: DKAA - 013/100 *Card Rarity: Silver Rare *Abilities: ;Splashback :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur, you can reveal another Dinosaur from your hand. If you do, draw 1 card, then put the revealed card on top of your deck. Lake Lurker Patagosaurus *Attribute: Water *Sign: Paper *Power: 1200 *Level: 2 *Life: 1 *Card Code: DKDS - 031/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Abilities: ;Up: +400 :You can play this card as a Move that gives +400 Power. Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade comments: **Japanese: 同じ場所から大きさのちがう化石が5体発見されていて、むれでくらしていたと考えられる。 **English: Fossils of five of these dinosaurs of different sizes were found in one spot. They are thought to be to live in herds. **Taiwanese: 從同一個地方發現了五體大小不同的化石,因此被認為是過著群居的生活。 *Along with Spinosaurus, Amargasaurus, Baryonyx, Camarasaurus, Opisthocoelicaudia, Ampelosaurus, Suchomimus, Saltasaurus and Irritator, it is one of the available dinosaurs in Japanese and Taiwanese non-sale Water's Egg Card. *Along with Carnotaurus, Megaraptor, Amargasaurus, Giganotosaurus and Irritator, it is one of the available dinosaurs in Japanese non-sale South American Egg Card. Gallery File:Patagosaurus_skeleton.jpg|Patagosaurus skeleton Agw.PNG|Patagosaurus using Aqua Whip in Japanese arcade gameplay (attacking Dilophosaurus) Category:DS Game Category:Water Dinosaurs Category:Arcade Category:TCG